The Golden Queen
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: Witch Queen AU Where Isabella Bête is innocent
1. AN 1

What if Isabella was 16 and Edward spelled Isabella but Henry saved her by killing Edward?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tudors.


	2. Chapter 1

January 4th 1509

Isabella Bête POV

Prince Harry has been courting me for five months now and shall marry me next month. I sometimes feel angry at him and do not know why as I love him with my whole heart.

I hear Princess Catalina has been married to King Maximilian I as he needs an heir, a true heir as his daughter is mother to Eleanor of Austria.

And my friend, Angelique has married King Louis XII of France and all I have is my sister Anna Bête.

Oh, how I wish all of my family and friends were with me as I feel alone.

* * *

February 7th 1509

I hear Charles Brandon and Thomas Boleyn created a marriage contract between Charles and Mary Boleyn.

I pity the poor girl as Charles is a womanizer, even if he is a Duke.

George Boleyn and Jane Seymour are to be wed and Anne Boleyn is to wed my brother, William Bête.

I hear Catalina and Angelique are with child and shall give their husbands their heirs,

I am nervous as my wedding day is in two days and I hear the King is deathly ill.

I knew I would be Queen but not this soon! I do not think I can be a good Queen.

* * *

February 9th 1509

King Henry VIII POV

''I, Henry, take thee, Isabella to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' I vow as I am marrying Isabella today and she is a vision of beauty.

''I, Isabella, take thee, Henry to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' Isabella says her vows.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife.'' the priest said and I slide the wedding ring on Isabella's ring finger.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdoms of England, Ireland, and Wales and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' he asks us.

''We solemnly promise to do so.'' we vow.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?'' he asks us.

''We will.'' we vow.

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of the British, Irish, and Welsh realms, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?'' he asks us.

''All this we promise to do.'' we vow.

We lay our hands on a gospel.

''The things which we have here before promised, we will perform and keep. So help us God.'' we vow.

''I now declare you the King and Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales.'' the Archbishop declares as he crowns us as the King and Queen of England.

* * *

Later that night

I lay with my wife and it shall be known that she was pure coming to my bed.

An hour later, something happens as she gets a dazed look in her eye and starts to walk off. I follow her and see that Samuel Carson is spelling my beloved Queen and I see lust in his eyes. I stab him, killing him and ending the spell.

Isabella faints as the taint of magic awoke her from her much needed rest.

No one shall ever question my Queen or if they dare, they shall feel the full brunt of the Tudor temper.

My poor Isabella. Spelled by who she thought was a friend but she doesn't need to know how she was almost thought unfaithful as I shall keep it from her.

* * *

April 17th 1509

Queen Isabella Tudor nee Bête POV

I go to the midwife as I have been feeling ill and she asks me all the basics.

''When was the last time your red flower bloomed?'' she asks and I realize that I do not know.

She checks me over and tells me that I am with child. As soon as I am released, I go to my husband Henry.

''My King and husband.'' I say.

''My Queen and wife. What news have you to tell me?'' Henry asks.

''I am with child husband.'' I say as the midwife is certain as Germany's and France's only told my friends that they might be with child in February and while it was true, it is good to be certain.

Henry kisses me while he spins me around in joy as he is going to have sons, I feel it.

I hope I can keep Henry happy and that he'll always love me. I fear the day he falls out of love with me.

I only want to please my King and nothing else as I love Henry and have since I was ten.

''What if I do not carry sons this pregnancy?'' I ask.

''It will be a sign that we will have healthy children and that sons shall come.'' Henry says, soothing my worries.


	3. Chapter 2

June 7th 1509

Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

Queen Isabella POV

I get out of my bath and dry off and dress in a golden dress that looks perfect and compliments me.

I feel sick to my stomach as my morning sickness takes over and I lose my breakfast into the chamber pot.

I hope I give birth to sons as Henry needs heirs to the throne and the heir cannot be a woman. I need to give him a son and I know he wants sons first.

I hear him talking to his twin and Princess Katherine about their marriages as they are to marry Eleanor of Austria and Francois Angouleme.

Prince Edmund Tudor shall be King of Austria as decided by the Royal Families of Spain and England due to the contract.

Princess Katherine shall be Francois' wife in case Angelique and Louis XII do not have sons but I believe in my friends and I believe that Angelique shall give Louis XII a son.

I wish the best for them in a year as that is when the double wedding shall be held next year and the babes should be able to attend the weddings.

I go walking and smile at Lady Elizabeth Boleyn as I pass her and Henry as they talk and I do not worry as I know it is his right for a mistress but he hasn't taken one once and he cannot lie to me.

Oh, Henry please stay faithful as it would break my heart if you were not faithful to me.

* * *

July 19th 1509

As Henry is holding a ball, I dress in another golden gown that compliments me. It is studded with sapphires to compliment my eyes as well. I wear only the bare minimum of make-up and I look beautiful as I never really feel it.

I go down to the ball and Henry looks at me with love in his eyes and I am happy that he loves me as I thought no one would be able to truly love me as I am plain and not a true beauty.

Henry takes my hand and we dance all night long with our love for each other showing.

I ask him how he could love me as I was a fool to trust someone who spelled me.

''How do you not see your beauty? Inside and out? You care for the people and I have loved you for a long time. Ever since I first met you.'' Henry says.

I blush and look away as I did not know he loved me for that long. I was eight when I first met Henry and I thought at the time he was joking when he said he would marry me as soon as I was old enough.

The ball goes on but we retire to his chambers and he holds me close as we sleep.

* * *

September 12th 1509

King Henry VIII POV

If it were not for Henrietta, Isabella and the babe would be dead as someone wants my Queen dead and has hired assassins to kill my Queen and that angers me.

My Queen has done nothing wrong and yet, they wish for her death. I am trying to find out who sent the assassin but he's being tightlipped. Mayhap I should let my guards torture him until he tells me what I want to know.

I have Isabella resting with Henrietta guarding her as Henrietta loves her cousin and feels bad that she thought the worst of Isabella because of the spell on her.

I shall find out who tried to have my wife killed and execute them for treason after I hold a trial for the people to know that I am fair and wise.

I make sure my wife shall always be protected and that the assassins shall be caught.

Thomas Cromwell kisses his wife as she is now a lady-in-waiting to her cousin to protect her.

And Henrietta also has to tend to two babes as Cromwell has his heir in little Henry and his little princess in Mary.

I know in two months' time that I shall have my son and heir and mayhap, my spare heir.

* * *

Queen's Chambers

November 2nd 1509

Queen Isabella POV

I make clothes for the poor as I made the christening gowns for my children and I am so focused that it takes me by surprised when my water breaks.

''Get the midwife!'' Henrietta says and Elizabeth Blount goes and gets Alice de Flores.

''Okay Your Majesty I have to check how far along you are and when I say push, push.'' Alice says.

After checking how near the babe was, Alice tells me to push as the babe is ready to be born.

I push and push until I deliver all five babes, three princes and two princesses.

* * *

Outside the Chambers

King Henry VIII POV

I pace as I hear my wife scream while giving birth to my heir. Then, Henrietta comes out and I go to her to hear the news.

''Her Majesty has given birth to three princes and two princesses my King.'' Henrietta says.

I smile and go to my wife and see our princes and princesses.

''The golden haired one is the firstborn.'' Isabella says, sensing my question.

''Our Crown Prince Henry, Prince of Wales, the second born shall be Beauregard, Duke of York and our youngest son shall be Arthur, Duke of Manchester. The eldest daughter shall be named Mary, Princess Royal and our youngest, Elizabeth.'' I say.

''As you say my King.'' Isabella says and kisses me.

I shall give her some time and then we shall make love and conceive more spares as the others shall be known.

After Isabella's churching and the christening of our heirs, we start trying again.

* * *

Queen's Chambers

March 13th 1510

Queen Isabella POV

Henry comes into my chambers and we make love, creating children in my womb unknown to us.

I enjoy the time I have with Henry before he has to go and be the King as the council will call on him and interrupt our time together.

I smile and kiss him so he can go do his kingly duties. I look at my babies and smile as I see that little Henry is a mini male me, Lizzie looks like a combination, Mary looks like my mother, Arthur is a mini version of his dad, while Beau is a mini male version of my mother as well.

* * *

Henrietta Cromwell POV

I watch over my cousin and her children so that I know that they are safe from the assassins someone is sending.

I worry as I know Thomas worries as we have found out that I am with child and he wants me to take I easy and to leave the protection to Anna Bête instead.

But I don't know if I can. I care for my cousin and I tell Thomas so.

* * *

May 13th 1510

Queen Isabella POV

I go to Henry and tell him the good news.

''Henry, my love I have excellent news.'' I say.

''What is it my Bella?'' Henry asks me.

''I am two months with child my love.'' I tell him.

Henry lifts me up and spins me around before kissing me as he is so happy. I smile as I am happy that he is ecstatic.

Edmund is now King Edmund of Austria and Katherine is the Countess of Angouleme.

I bite my lip and look as if I am not secretly trained to be a warrior as I want to see our children and I know only Henry can bring them here.

''What is it my loving wife?'' Henry asks.

''I was hoping that mayhap our children can come visit?'' I say, asking him silently.

''Of course. I shall have them summoned at once.'' Henry says, willing to see me smile and I am so happy.

* * *

May 14th 1510

''Oh, my babies. My treasures.'' I say to my eldest children.

''Yes, they are our treasured children, aren't they?'' Henry said.

I send Henry a smile that could light up a room. And for that smile Henry would do anything for Isabella, the Queen of his heart.

I see Henry nod to the maids and they put Harry, Arthur, Beau, Mary, and Lizzie into the Royal nursery as he takes me to our room and showers me with attention before making love to me as he shows me how much he loves me.

* * *

June 15th 1510

Henrietta Cromwell POV

All day I watch my cousin to make sure the assassins do not try anything as she is a young, pregnant Queen and does not need any stress.

Bedtime comes and we fall asleep, only for Isabella to have to kill an assassin with her magic and then look helpless when she is anything but helpless.

We find out that it's our cousin, Harmony Howard, wife to Thomas Howard and mother to his heir, Henry Howard.

I beg my King not to make Henry illegitimate just because of what his mother has tried to do.

Henry, Angela, Charles, and Sarah are kept legitimate because they are innocent of their mother's crimes.

* * *

July 4th 1510

Lady of the House's Chambers, Cromwell Manor

Midwife POV

''Push milady, push!'' I say and I see Henrietta push out two boys and two girls.

''Can you bring my husband into the room?'' Henrietta (white blonde hair, almond shaped emerald green eyes, button nose, pale complexion, oval shaped face, and full lips) asks.

''Of course, milady.'' I say.

I go to the hallway where Lord Cromwell is waiting and he comes to me for news on his wife.

''My lord, your wife has given birth to four children, two boys and two girls.'' I say and leave to help another couple.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell, 1st Marquess of Exeter POV

I go into my wife's chambers and see her smiling, doting on one of our newborn sons.

''Our sons shall be named Benjamin and Thomas Cromwell.'' I say.

''And our daughters shall be named Catherine and Isabella Cromwell.'' Henrietta says with a smile on her face.

I smile and nod as I shall never deny my wife anything.

* * *

Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

December 15th 1510

Alice de Flores POV

''Push Your Majesty push.'' I tell Queen Isabella as the baby is ready to be born.

Queen Isabella pushes and pushes until the three babes are born, two more princes and another princess.

''Can you go get my husband please?'' Queen Isabella asks.

''Of course, my Queen.'' I say and get the King.

I get the King an bring him to his wife as I tell him that I cannot tell him the gender and he shall have to find out on his own.

* * *

King Henry VIII POV

When I see I have two more sons, I am happy and I am ecstatic to have another daughter in the household.

''The eldest (combo of Henry and Isabella) shall be named Edward, Duke of Pembroke the second eldest shall be named William (looks like Henry), Duke of Rochford, and our little princess is Isabella (mini Isabella).'' I say.

''As you wish, husband.'' Isabella says.

A few hours later we make love and hopefully, she conceives again.


	4. French Interlude

June 7th 1509

Queen's Chambers, Chateau Blois, France

Queen Angelique POV

I get dressed in a green dress that compliments my eyes and get ready for court. But I am nervous.

I feel sick to my stomach as my morning sickness takes over and I lose my breakfast into the chamber pot.

I hope I give birth to sons as Louis needs heirs to the throne and the heir cannot be a woman. I need to give him his heir, his son and I shall not fail.

Oh, Louis please do not leave me as I am scared of what should happen when you die and I love you and wish for you to live for a long while Louis, my King.

* * *

August 10th 1509

King Louis XII POV

I see my wife come down as I am holding a feast to celebrate the future Crown Prince and the spare heir that Angelique is carrying.

I kiss Angelique (slanted green eyes, blood red wavy hair, pale complexion, Grecian nose, heart shaped face, and thin upper lip.) and start to dance with her as I never want to let her go.

Ah my Queen, thy art the most beautiful woman and thy art mine and I am so lucky to have thee as my wife and Queen.

And in just two months, you will give birth to my heir, Prince Louis, the thirteenth of his name and if my Queen has a spare, his name will be Prince Angelus in honor of her.

I watch my Queen as I know that sometimes multiples are born earlier than expected.

I know the people love her as much as the Queens of England and Germany, she makes clothes for the people, rich and poor.

* * *

Queen's Chambers

October 10th 1509

Midwife POV

''Push my Queen, push.'' I tell Queen Angelique as she gives birth to three sons and a daughter.

''What gender are they?'' Queen Angelique asks.

''Your Majesty has birthed three boys and a girl.'' I say.

''I have given birth to an heir?'' Queen Angelique asks.

''Yes, my Queen. You have birthed an heir.'' I tell her.

* * *

Outside the Queen's Chambers

King Louis XII POV

I pace back and forth as my Angelique, mi Amor screams giving birth to our heir. I suddenly feel Francois' hand on my shoulder and I wheel around.

''Everything shall be fine cousin. You shall see.'' Francois says as he soothes my worries away.

Then the midwife comes out and I go to her.

''How is my wife and Queen?'' I ask.

''She is fine and has birthed three princes and a princess.'' Midwife Naples says and I go to her and smile as I see my babes that either look like a combination or a miniature us.

''The firstborn (looks like Louis XII) is Crown Prince Louis, Prince of Aquitaine, the second born (looks like mother) shall be named Prince Angelus, Duke of Britanny, our youngest son shall be Prince Pierre, Duke of Orleans, and our lovely daughter shall be named Princess Anne, Madame Royal.

I kiss my wife and Queen as she has done what she said she would do. She has given me my heir and two spares and a beautiful princess.

I am so happy and cannot wait to tell this news to King Henry VIII of England and Maximilian I of Germany.

I cannot wait to tell them the news and mayhap make a betrothal contract for my daughter and sons if they have daughters.

I know Henry does but I am unsure about Maximilian and his Queen, Catalina. Catalina has yet to give birth to Maximilian's heirs and heiresses.

* * *

Francois POV

I cannot believe that she succeeded as I had hoped that she would only deliver daughters or it could have been found out that she could have faked the pregnancy!

Now I shall never be on the throne but alas, I do have morals so I shall be happy for Louis and I shall be happy to be Count of Angouleme with my future bride, Princess Katherine as Countess.

Princess Katherine (making her older) was born in 1498 with her twin, Prince Edward Tudor, who died when they were a year old. Their brother, Prince Edmund Tudor (making him older) was born in 1496 is Princess Mary's twin brother and protective of his sisters.

I hear Edmund is to be King of Hungary, Croatia, and Bohemia as the husband to the future Queen of Hungary, Croatia, and Bohemia.

They shall rule from Austria as they will send others to check on their kingdoms for them and tell them of any disputes or chaos that needs handling.

And Edmund shall still rule should Eleanor die as it was stated in the betrothal contract.

* * *

October 15th 1509

As I think of next year, I think of how I shall have heirs of my own. Katherine shall give me plenty of sons and I think I shall grow to love her.

I at least hope Katherine births alive sons and not only alive daughters and dead sons as is known from her mother.

I hope and pray that all of our children live and I shall have an heir and spares as I need instead of just daughters.

I shall name my firstborn son Henri as I want to honor her family while making it French.

The second shall be Francois and there shall be Margaret, Pierre, and Evan.

Oh, how I cannot wait to wed Princess Katherine next year.


	5. AN 2

I looked up marriage ages in 1500s. Girls married at 12 and boys at 14. They should not have had to as they were just kids but women sadly didn't have a choice.


	6. German Interlude

Queen's Chambers, Blutenburg Castle, Germany

June 14th 1509

Queen Catalina POV

I get dressed in a blue dress after my morning bath and try to think about how my friends are doing. I hope that they are fine and give England and France the heirs that they need.

I go to exit my chambers when I remember I forgot something and a maid of mine comes to help me. I don't notice that she's a witch and a mistress of Maximillian and wants her child on the throne until I am tied to a chair and the room is silenced.

''What do you think you are doing?'' I ask.

''Switching places with you and you won't be able to do anything. Don't worry. I'll have you as Maximillian's mistress for life and you will give birth to a ton of kids until finally, your body gives out and you die.'' She says, before I feel another babe in my womb and then she opens my mouth.

I at first think she's going to poison me when I then feel woozy and suddenly, I am looking at myself, trapped in the maid's body.

''My babe has your blood and Maximillian's blood flowing through his veins now. He shall be King now and he shall be known as King Marcus I of Germany.'' I hear my voice say and suddenly, my new body unties my old and I go to Maximillian, where he notices this body miscarried apparently but the spell on him has him making love to me before leaving me and I am trapped. Another spell on my body allows me to carry another's along with my husband's as a guard sees me still undressed in the King's study and after kissing him, I make love with him and then redress, and the guard takes me as his wife as my maid was unwed.

The maid knows how to act like me and I know I am trapped until death comes for me.

* * *

Throne Room

July 3rd 1509

Queen Catalina (Astoria) POV

I knew my plan would work and now I am a queen. My babes are not yet born but the first babe, my son shall be King one day and I shall make it happen.

Poor Catalina, having to suffer in my body until she dies. That's what she gets for taking the man I love away from me. And I have been with her since England so I know how to act around her friends.

To know that my babe will be heir to the German throne is one victory for me. Mayhap I should kill Catalina off sooner. My family is known for birthing multiples so three multiple pregnancies for her that's only Maximillian's will end her. And mayhap, I can have her reborn to me without any memories of us and she'll be the perfect princess to use for an alliance with Russia.

I cast the spells and it is done. She shall only live after three more pregnancies and then die delivering a child and then she shall become my child as I will make sure she is born to me.

* * *

Queen's Chambers/Birthing Rooms

October 1st 1509

Midwife POV

The Queen pushes out three boys (Astoria's) and two girls (Catalina's). I then change the bed sheets and the Queen's clothing before going out and giving the King the news.

* * *

King Maximillian POV

''They are precious my Queen.'' I say.

''That they are. What shall their names be?'' Catalina asks.

''The firstborn son is Crown Prince Marcus (mini Maximillian), Prince of Hanover the second born is Prince Cornelius (combination of Catalina and Maximillian), Duke of Munich, and the lastborn boy is Prince Finnick (male version of Catalina), Duke of Fussen. The firstborn girl is Princess Astoria (female version of Max), and the second born shall be Princess Anna (combo).'' I say.

Catalina doesn't look pleased with Astoria's name but she will have to live with it. Astoria (blood red hair, jade green oval shaped eyes, full lips, Grecian nose, heart shaped face, pale complexion), my lover will give birth to my children until she's barren and that's final.

I cannot wait to hold my son with Astoria in my arms. Hopefully he's as beautiful as his mother.

And just to make things clear to Catalina, that I am King and am allowed a mistress, I kiss an African American servant and she kisses back. the get I the bed with her where my wife is and make passionate love to her, impregnating her. I marry her off but she shall be a mistress and I correct my clothng and leave.

* * *

Birthing Rooms

February 4th 1510

Astoria Grey (Catalina) POV

I scream I birth Max's and my husband's (white blonde hair, almond shaped blue eyes, thin lips, oval shaped face, pale complexion, roman nose) children. How I wish I was Catalina again. I push out four sons, two Maximillian's and two are Daniel's.

Their names are Alexander (mini Maximillian), William (male Astoria) (Maximillian's son), Phillip (mini Daniel), and Charles (combo of Daniel and Astoria).

A few hours later, Maximillian comes into my bedchamber and makes love to me, impregnating me once more.

I hear my old self has yet to get pregnant again. Mayhap I can use this to my advantage. As the King's favorite, I can comfort him as long as it takes.

* * *

Later that night

Maximillian comes back, scowling. I massage his shoulders and after a few hours, he leaves satisfied in more than one way. I know that I have probably conceived again as making love twice on the same day when I am most fertile has a chance of pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 3

May 15th 1510

Whitehall Palace, England

Queen Isabella Tudor nee Bête POV

I heard my friend, Angelique, Queen of France has had a premature labor. Three girls and two boys.

Princesses Rosalina, Maria, and Madeline and Princes Francois and Felipe. Rosalina looks just like her mother while Maria looks like her father's mother. Madeline looks like a combination of both. Francois looks like his father while Felipe looks like his grandfather.

I am five months along with child and couldn't be happier. I hope Henry doesn't stray but if he does, I shall endure it as I don't want the Tudor temper aimed at me. I might be a warrior witch but I am not suicidal.

I see Catalina with Maximillian and I smile and wave at her, hoping to cheer her up but she still looks gloomy. I feel bad for her as she has yet to get pregnant again while her husband's favorite mistress, Lady Astoria Grey has and is currently in her third month of pregnancy.

Lady Astoria Grey is known as King Maximillian's maîtresse-en-titre. But she cares not and is showing her affection publicly. I would at least hope that Henry should he have any affair, wouldn't do that to me as I watch Astoria and Maximillian kiss while he holds her in his lap in front of everyone in the dining hall.

If Henry cannot keep his vows, I at least wish it shall be done privately as I could not bear to know the name of the woman who would betray my trust.

* * *

May 22nd 1510

King's Study

King Henry VIII POV

I have been looking at Catalina with want as it has been five months since I have lain with my wife and I have needs. I have a messenger tell Catalina to meet me in my chambers.

Catalina comes and I hike her skirts up, lower her underwear to give me access and I sleep with Catalina, not knowing I impregnated her with triplets. She corrects everything and goes to her husband, where I hear from a servant that he heard them moaning.

But unknowingly, it will be my babes that she carries, not Maximillian's. I wonder what I shall do now. I go to my wife and I make sure she is okay as Isabella should have her heart's desire.

The Royal Family of Germany leaves tomorrow and so, I shall hold a feast before they leave. I organize it and get everything ready. But I see how my wife is towards Astoria.

I call her to my study.

''My love, why do you hate Astoria so?'' I ask.

''She's hurting my friend. I cannot bear to see Catalina suffer.'' Isabella says.

Unknown to us, Henrietta senses the spell and switches them back but does not know of the death spell tied to Catalina's soul.

* * *

Lady Astoria Grey POV

I want to scream as someone had found out. But no matter, I shall be the next Queen of Germany and Maximillian's true wife. I know what Catalina has done and she cannot hide it forever.

Make that two more pregnancies after this one as she is to die delivering Maximillian's children, not Henry Tudor's children.

Though it does give me a bit of blackmail to use as she cannot keep it hidden forever as the children might take after Henry. But then again, there's a chance the babes will take after their mother.

I then pale as a thought comes to me. I worded her reincarnation to the King and _Queen _of Germany. If I am not chosen as his bride, she won't be born to me.

I pray that Maximilian will act on his love for me and marry me as soon as that upstart of a Queen is dead and not marry for political reasons. If he marries another, I know I will forever be a mistress.

Why, oh why must I be denied my love? Should he marry another, I shall weep and just have what time I shall have with the one I love.

* * *

August 24th 1510

Queen's Chambers

Queen Isabella Tudor nee Bête POV

I think of my children and husband as I am most happy right now. Then something happens. My water breaks and I go into early labor.

I push and push, delivering twins. Two baby girls. One looks like me and the other takes after Henry.

''Their names will be Princess Bridget (Henry's female version double) and Princess Cecily (Isabella's double).'' Henry says, not angry as we have five sons and I can easily conceive again.

''As you wish, my King.'' I say as I rest. I wish I had given him more sons as I feel as I disappointed him.

Henrietta comes and smiles at her little cousins once removed. (A/N what they called second cousins back in those days) She cannot wait until she delivers the babe from this pregnancy.

I hear Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard has problems with her marriage as Thomas has been taking lovers and never caring what his wife thinks as he believes her barren.

With Elizabeth and Thomas as godfather and godmother to Mary, as Elizabeth had been dear to my heart when I was just from an Earl's line.

Henry's godparents re King Louis XII and Queen Angelique, Beau's are Charles Brandon's and his future bride, Mary Boleyn. Elizabeth's are Thomas Howard and whoever his wife shall be. Arthur's godparents are John and Margaret Seymour. William's are Francois of France and Maria Esperanza de Aragon. Edward's godparents are the King and Queen of Scotland. Isabella's are Catherine and Daniel Stratford.

Now we have to figure out who shall be Cecily's and Bridget's godparents. It's not as easy as it sounds. I wonder if Henry is pleased or if he wants more sons. I hope he at least is happy with little Henry. I am trying my best to please my husband. Oh, please my Lord, let Henry be happy and content with me. I am trying my best to please him.


	8. AN 3

The poll will close in two days. vote while you still can


End file.
